


I'll Make These Days Last Forever

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1sentence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting include various times in various timelines. Spoilers for all of Higurashi Kai.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Make These Days Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Setting include various times in various timelines. Spoilers for all of Higurashi Kai.

#01 - Motion:  
Rika tripped to the ground as she ran from her pursuers, and Hanyuu promised to Rika as she panicked, "Don't worry, I'm here for you, I'll make a new Hinamizawa so we can prevent things like this from happening."

#02 - Cool:  
Sitting peacefully by the window, Rika felt the cool breeze, enjoying leaning against Hanyuu, and happy that in this Hinamizawa, people could see two girls, not just one.

#03 - Young:  
Though Hanyuu had twisted time, keeping Rika and her friends perpetually young, Rika by herself continued to emotionally mature.

#04 - Last:  
Rika drew her last breath, taking strength from the spirit beside her.

#05 - Wrong:  
Though it might be wrong, Rika couldn't imagine having that kind of relationship with anyone other than her cute and loving ancestor.

#06 - Gentle:  
In the physical world, Hanyuu was gentle, always holding onto Rika's hand so softly.

#07 - One:  
Others thought that she and Oyashiro-sama were one and the same, but Rika only wished she could be close enough to Hanyuu for this to be true.

#08 - Thousand:  
In order to protect Rika and give her the happy ending she deserved, Hanyuu was willing to go through even a thousand versions of Hinamizawa.

#09 - King  
"It wasn't at all like that," Hanyuu replied when Rika asked what it had been like to be worshipped like a king through the ages.

#10 - Learn:  
Hating to see her tears, Rika felt bad that she had scolded Hanyuu again, thinking herself to be apparently unable to learn from mistakes in any situation.

#11 - Blur:  
As Hanyuu felt Rika's life fading, her own vision began to blur.

#12 - Wait:  
Rika didn't wait for Hinamizawa's problems to disappear, instead actively searching for a solution, but put aside her feeling for Hanyuu, wanting there to be a peaceful time to tell her.

#13 - Change:  
Though not sure about exactly when it happened, Hanyuu was the first to notice as Rika became hardened by all she had seen.

#14 - Command:  
"Then why don't you tell me what your command is," Rika challenged a flustered Hanyuu to make the first move.

#15 - Hold:  
Rika longed to physically hold onto Hanyuu, feeling frustrated as she was only there in spirit.

#16 - Need:  
Rika was scared to admit to herself just how much she needed Hanyuu, and how she likely would have gone insane already without her.

#17 - Vision:  
"It's obvious that those with this Hinamizawa syndrome see you differently, not cute like I do, but menacing and a threat," Rika explained.

#18 - Attention:  
Hanyuu wasn't sure how she felt when, for the first time, Rika gave full attention to her and began moving closer, slowly closing her eyes.

#19 - Soul:  
"Tell me, Hanyuu, does Oyashiro-sama's curse even destroy the soul, making us the only souls following each world?"

#20 - Picture:  
Rika held those happy times like a picture in her mind, a promise of what Hinamizawa could be like were she and Hanyuu to succeed.

#21 - Fool:  
Hanyuu was often shy, afraid of appearing stupid in front of others, but Rika was an exception -- Rika loved her even with her foolish traits.

#22 - Mad:  
"It's useless, there's no hope left in this Hinamizawa as well, everyone should just die already," Rika shouted as she clenched her fists, and Hanyuu shrunk away, hating to see her like this.

#23 - Child:  
Despite all her conscious years, she's just a child more than anything, Rika thought as she placed a comforting kiss on the crying Hanyuu's forehead.

#24 - Now:  
Realizing that now was no longer eternity, Rika suddenly became scared, knowing that she may lose Hanyuu one day.

#25 - Shadow:  
Rika had begun to notice how Hanyuu's footsteps could be heard by those in the late stages of Hinamizawa Syndrome, and they freaked out, not knowing that it was a cute, loving little goddess following, nothing like Oyashiro-sama's current reputation.

#26 - Goodbye:  
"Hanyuu, if there comes a time when you have to leave, I except you to tell me first," Rika said firmly as she gripped onto Hanyuu's hand, desperately wanting her to stay in her physical form.

#27 - Hide:  
Even if Hanyuu wanted to hide, Rika thought with a smirk, she could find a way to use their connection to get the two of them back together again.

#28 - Fortune:  
Rika sometimes wondered if all her fortune had been spent on being able to know Hanyuu, and more often than not she came to the conclusion that it was worth it.

#29 - Safe:  
Rika had gotten used to the fact that she was never really safe, but still felt somehow more secure when Hanyuu was close by.

#30 - Ghost:  
Hanyuu's presence always felt warm to Rika, nothing like the chilling effect others described of a ghost.

#31 - Book:  
Looking through a book on history of Hinamizawa, Rika wondered what it would be like when rewritten as the truth -- Hanyuu would certainly be more appealing to those who liked cute things, such as Rena.

#32 - Eye:  
Hanyuu peered at Rika, relaxed in her bath, and only blushed, running away as Rika noticed and then leered at her.

#33 - Never:  
Her feelings were silly, as she could never be with Hanyuu, the girl who to others may be little more than an imaginary friend.

#34 - Sing:  
It was a tune from so long ago that Hanyuu had forgotten, but the old song had a calming effect on Rika as she nodded off to sleep.

#35 - Sudden:  
"I've been thinking about it for years," Rika said in response to Hanyuu's stammering that their kiss had been all too sudden.

#36 - Stop:  
"Hanyuu, I don't understand why can't you make this all stop," Rika said in a whisper, and then realized by Hanyuu's expression that she was affected just as much as the rest of them.

#37 - Time:  
Their peaceful time was so limited, she may as well take advantage of it, Rika thought as she fell asleep, Hanyuu watching over her.

#38 - Wash:  
Hanyuu allowed herself to be washed by Rika, feeling a bit childish though still contented as Rika lathered up her hair.

#39 - Torn:  
Hanyuu cried, feeling weak because she had left poor Rika alone, unable to bare being able to see the other girl's body be torn apart again.

#40 - History:  
History may be damned to repeat itself, because all Hanyuu could clearly remember now were the times she had been with Rika.

#41 - Power:  
Hanyuu's power was meaningless to her when compared to treasured people.

#42 - Bother:  
It often came down to the difficult decision of leaving Rika alone verses becoming a bother.

#43 - God:  
Rika's forgiveness extended not only to the sinners, but also the force that made her constantly relive the sins.

#44 - Wall:  
Not even walls could separate the two of them, though Rika wasn't always sure if that was a good thing.

#45 - Naked:  
Seeing Rika's naked form, Hanyuu was slightly embarrassed to note that her once perpetually young love was growing up.

#46 - Drive:  
Hanyuu felt lucky that Rika, one whose drive to protect those around her was so strong, had come to be her partner.

#47 - Harm:  
Long ago, Hanyuu was sure that Rika loved her, but now seeing Rika's recent resentful stares, as if Hanyuu meant harm in continuing Hinamizawa, she began to doubt.

#48 - Precious:  
Upon finding out that Rika considered her one of her precious people to protect, Hanyuu couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy.

#49 - Hunger:  
"You're not a dog, just ask for some if you want it," Rika said as she pushed Hanyuu forward to encourage her.

#50 - Believe:  
"Believing in you is what's gotten me this far."


End file.
